


Beneath The Bed

by Sorrowcult



Series: Monster Fucker Okumura [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ghost Sex, Monsters, Other, TBA - Freeform, Teratophilia, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: Eiji and Ibe move into a new house but there are some issues, most of them being the constant cold that followed Eiji and the stolen touches.





	Beneath The Bed

The house Ibe and Eiji moved into when they first arrived in America was interesting to say the least. It was old, creaky and Eiji's room was always cold. Upon moving in, they found numerous dead mice and while Ibe attributed it to cats, Eiji said it was a sign of bad luck.   
The house was an old farm house, in the middle of nowhere like every Western horror movie and Eiji just didn't understand why Ibe would decide to move into here, of all places.

  
-

  
Eiji didn't have much in his room quite yet, just a bed, a dresser and posters. He left his clothes packed up and would hang them up later, but he knew later would actually be tomorrow seeing as he was tired and could barely keep his eyes open through dinner and his shower.

  
Stumbling into his room, he threw his shirt off and onto the floor, where he made the promise to pick it up later but knew he wouldn't and squirmed out of his jeans before crawling into bed wearing just his underwear.  
As he fell asleep, he swore he heard something scratching at the wood beneath his bed.

  
-

  
The days in the house were strange, to say the least. It was never anything big, just certain things that Eiji didn't quite understand. He still found dead mice sometimes, and occasionally there was the incessant cold would seem to generate wherever he was, oftentimes leading him to wear sweaters around the house, even though it was hot out.

  
-

  
A month passed relatively slowly, and Eiji's room remained freezing cold, even when he put two space heaters in it.

  
It was three in the morning and Eiji was half asleep when he felt it.

  
Something akin to fingers trailing up his legs and ass. "What the fuc-" He quickly sat up and pulled the cover over his exposed limbs, looking around the room, though it was a little blurry since he wasn't wearing his contacts.   
When he didn't see anything, he blamed it on the dredges of a dream and hours of sleep lost to social media and YouTube videos at all hours of the night.

Swallowing slowly, he laid back down, the covers up to his chin. Not even ten minutes later, did the touches start once more, feeling up his legs and he slapped at the feeling, surprised to feel something cold and staticky. The touches stopped, retreating as if shocked.

  
Eiji huffed and laid back down, speaking quietly into the darkness of the room.

  
"You know.. It's rude to just feel someone up without asking." He felt kind of idiotic doing this, but it also relieved some of the tension in his shoulders. If he got no response, clearly what he was feeling was merely a cold dr-

  
A laugh.

  
He heard something laugh.  
Not a giggle either, a chuckle like it was amused with Eiji.  
He didn't even register that he'd fled the room until he was knocking at Ibe's door.

  
"Eiji-"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He rushed out the moment the door opened, though he didn't wait for an answer and merely forced himself into Ibe's room and climbed into his bed.

  
That morning when he went to get dressed, there was a note on the dresser with the word "sorry" written on it.

  
Eiji didn't get felt up after he received the letter, but he did often receive tentative touches to his ankles and calves.

  
-

  
Part of being nineteen was constantly being horny and Eiji was definitely that. Part of living in a haunted house was that he never quite knew when he was being watched, but he'd learned long ago that he didn't particularly mind it.

  
It was late when the familiar feel of arousal shot up his spine and low in his groin. He allowed his eyes travelled around the room, and he never seen the thing in his room, but over time he could almost tell, but he felt nothing but that didn't stop him from pulling the covers over himself completely and kicking his boxers off.

  
He rolled onto his back and trailed a hand down his chest, pausing to rub at his nipples, gasping and arching his back slightly, continuing to pull and rub them, legs shaking a little. He didn't stop until they were puffy and slightly red.

  
It never failed to amaze him at how sensitive his chest was, pre cum was already gathering at the tip of his cock. He reached down and grasped himself, eyes fluttering shut as he pulled the foreskin on his cock back and gently touched the tip, which was ever sensitive and always left him gasping quietly.

  
It didn't take long before he was fucking into his hand. He was shaking, the burn from the friction only seemed to spur him on more and it was getting unbearably hot beneath the thick, downy feather blanket. He made a noise of frustration and kicked the cover down to his waist, breathing in the cool air. His hand sped up and his wrist was beginning to hurt but he was so close. Eiji's eyes fell closed as he quietly moaned, thighs shaking and his head thrown back against his pillow. He was relatively quiet, squirming and biting his lip.

  
The temperature in the room dropped and he gasped, accidentally squeezing himself too tight. He made a noise of discontent but he knew then, in that moment, that he was being watched.

  
It only seemed to spur him on, the excitement of being watched by something he couldn't see. He wouldn't lie to himself, many midnight searches led to the more, interesting, if you will, side of porn and he always came hardest when what was on screen wasn't necessarily human.   
He kicked the cover all the way off then, arching his back and moaning a little louder. He breathed out slowly and looked out into his seemingly empty room before speaking softly.  
"You can.. You can touch."  
It wasn't long before he felt the hesitant, cool touch on the tip of his hard cock, rubbing slowly around the slit.

  
"Fuck-" He came, biting down hard on his tongue. The taste of copper filled his mouth and he groaned, jerking as cum squirted up his chest.

  
He let himself go and breathed out slowly, chest heaving. He could still feel his orgasm thrumming under his skin and he heard the noise he'd become so familiar with.

  
The sound of something climbing under his bed. 


End file.
